fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Shadows/Script
Part 1: Legendary Hero Before Battle *'Anna': Gather around, everyone! We have an urgent mission. The Emblian army is invading another world. It's the World of Shadows, home of a legendary Hero—one as important as Marth himself. *'Alfonse': They're going for Alm? He wielded Falchion, just like Marth, and rose to the most heroic heights. If Embla goes after Alm... *'Anna': Exactly. We have much to fear, and more to prevent. Let's get moving! Scene transition *'Veronica': Oh, dearest Faye. How nice you are with a bow, but you still could use a little help. So I'm granting you an exceptional skill for using your bow. You'll learn more from defeating enemies with it. What a terror you'll be soon enough. *'Faye': What? Do you mean I'll get better with my bow faster? That'll help me fight off all of the nasty people you said are coming for Alm! *'Veronica': Oh, yes. Now, please, put holes in each and every one of those horrible people. I believe they've just arrived. Good luck, dear. After Battle *'Alm': I've got to push myself much harder if I hope to stand my ground against people like you. *'Veronica': Never you mind them, Alm. You haven't even begun to tap into your full potential. Let's withdraw. You'll grow into a ferocious figure in battle soon enough. Then you'll have all of our enemies begging for mercy. What a day that will be! Part 2: Into the Forest Before Battle *'Clair': Why, it's laughable. Me, serve you? You're just a little girl. *'Veronica': Now, now, Clair... I possess you by contract. Just try yo defy me. I have you wrapped around my little finger. Now, get to it. After Battle *'Veronica': I suppose it was inevitable that we'd lose without Alm. Still, how awful. Come along, Lukas. We're leaving. *'Lukas': This contract does...seem to be binding. Hmm. I guess we have no choice but to follow. Part 3: Alm's Heroic Stand Before Battle *'Veronica': No Alm, fight your best for me, and I promise to free you from the contract. Just one more battle. That's all I'm asking. *'Alm': All right, Princess Veronica. Then we'll give it our all. After Battle *'Alm': What? You broke the contract for good—just by proving you're stronger than us? Thank you. Now we can return to our fight to free Zofia from our own invaders. If you ever cross paths with us again, or with my friend Celica, I hope you will join us. Scene transition *'Veronica': I go through all this trouble to get a few new Heroes, and you take them from me again! Why, why, why?! What's the use? It's pointless. I just can't... I can't... I... I want you all to d— *'Bruno': Enough, Veronica! Return to the castle at once. *'Veronica': Oh! Must I? All right. *'Alfonse': You again! *'Bruno': I will give you one last warning. Get in our way, and I will be forced to kill you. *'Anna': We will not back down, no matter how vicious the threat. *'Bruno': Ergggh... Askr...royals...death...death... Death to my enemy... Y-you foolish people! Leave us alone, or I swear that you will not survive our next encounter! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts